Docking assemblies may be used to dock handheld devices. Conventional docking assemblies, however, may not provide sufficient stability when the handheld device is docked, and when users are tapping on the display of the handheld device. Moreover, conventional docking assemblies may not enable a handheld device to be positioned in certain orientations. That is, conventional docking assemblies may provide inadequate stability, maneuverability, and/or configurability.